Like The Rain
by GHOSTSherri
Summary: Yaoi. John Watson does not like rain. Sherlock Holmes has a method to help him cope. Rated M now to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank Kassia Lirret, my muse and inspiration for this story! :) Thanks, Kassia! Everyone needs to read her story Infinite Kisses if you are Sherlock Holmes/John Watson fans. It's a fantastic story! Now that I am done pimping out her story...  
**

**Warnings: Yaoi, language...uhm, I think that's it.  
**

**This is a songfic based on Like The Rain by Clint Black. Beautiful song. Sorry for any OOC or inaccuracies. Tis my first Watson/Holmes fic  
**

**XxX  
**

John Watson would never admit it, but rain and storms scared him. No. Not scared. Downright petrified him. Not to mention the change in air pressure and the cool air made his leg hurt and his hand tremor. This is why, as the rain outside pounded on the house like a great cat that wanted to devour the occupants of 221B Baker Street, Watson sat in his bed, unashamed to be curled up into a fetal position, blankets engulfing him. Holmes was out and not meant back for several hours. Hours. A long time. Watson could manage three more hours without his partner, best friend and lover. 180 minutes.

No problem._**  
**_

Sherlock Holmes was well aware of John's dislike of the rain, despite Watson's rather naive belief that this phobia, like so many other things in his life, were very obvious to Holmes. He trembled when there was a thunderclap and shivered at the sight of lightning. And the rain itself? Watson's eyes fogged with tears as the rain touched him, sending a fiery chill through his spine and straight to his left leg. A few days ago they had gotten so engulfed in an investigation that Watson had not noticed the storm clouds until the rickety truck the victim's grandmother had loaned them, which seemed so old that the Wise Men may very well have used it to go see baby Jesus, broke down. No, not broke down. Flat out died in a hail of smoke and coughs.

Walking back to town, which seemed three times as long a distance on foot, Holmes noticed subtle changes in his otherwise unshakeable colleague. That night, Holmes deemed this fear of rain an ailment that required immediate treatment.

Watson was, needless to say, not pleased in the slightest when Holmes had returned home. Oh, he was so happy for about the first ten seconds of hearing his lover's early return. And then Sherlock Holmes decided it might be a good idea to enter Watson's bedroom, throw open the window, and then insist that Watson get dressed for a walk.

"Holmes, it's raining out there." Watson grumbled, very uncharacteristically.

"Yes, but I fear I have a friend who seems to be sick and requires treatment," Sherlock replied, unperturbed by Watson's foul mood.

"It can wait until morning, surely?"

"What good doctor forces his patient to wait until morning? It's just water, John," Holmes teased pleasantly, acting as if he was ignorant to Watson't discomfort.

Watson narrowed his eyes at his partner but got dressed anyway. 10 o'clock at night, John noted and followed Holmes, quite slowly, with cane in hand, into the freezing rain. John closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was the worst rain the city had seen a very long time, since before Watson had been born. The streets were flooded, the water up to their ankles as they trudged through the frigid liquid. Finally, Holmes lead them to a slightly elevated little gazebo, with cover from the rain. Watson sat down, grimacing as he stretched out his leg, willing the pain to go away.

"John?"

"Hm?"

"Astraphobia or ombrophobia?"

"..."

"Tell me."

"Both."

John closed his eyes. He opened them again, seeing Holmes standing over him. Holmes gently touched Watson's cheek with a single finger, tracing the bones.

"Let me help you."

Holmes captured Watson's lips in a searing kiss that made everything seem a hundred degrees hotter. And Watson knew the temperature increase had only just begun.

XxX

**Ah! So, I truly hate how this turned out... :'( I wanted it to be better. I'm not done yet, but to save myself the embarassment of posting a terrible piece, I shan't post anymore til I get some feedback on this bit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Kassia Lirret, Misato'sPenPen and Azatji2012 for actually reviewing and encouraging me to continue!  
**

**Note, the bold in the story is the song lyrics. Again, the song is Like the Rain by Clint Black. Beautiful song, you really should listen to it if you haven't heard it.  
**

**XxX**

His heart was pounding in his chest and his breathing was so constricted that he was certain he would pass out. Sadly, this was because of the storm, not because Sherlock Holmes had just kissed him.

"Holmes...you and I both know a kiss won't help..." John mumbled. His whole body trembled and he unashamedly yelped and clung to Holmes as thunder clapped over head.

Holmes chuckled and held his boyfriend tight. "We are going for a walk, John."

The doctor pulled away from the detective, eyebrows raised in disbelief, as if Holmes had just decided to jump into a feeding frenzy of tiger sharks covered in chum. Holmes simply chuckled again. /another thunderclap had John's breath seizing in his chest and the doctor felt nauseous.

"My dear Watson," Holmes began, kicking into his super detective mode, "phobias are irrational fears of things that, really, can't hurt you. The treatment, doctor, most often used is facing your fears. Walk with me."

Holmes held out a gloved hand to John, who nervously took the hand offered and pulled himself close to Holmes.

"Shivering, accelerated pulse, sweating. I suppose you are sick to your stomach, dizzy? Anxiety, and your muscles are tensed, revealing the urge to run. Stay with me, John. I will help you."

That phrase, stay with me, had a double meaning. Phobias could cause people to go into full fledged panic attacks and freak out, or the person would have the urge to run from the perceived threat. While John could not really run, Holmes still feared for his sanity.

One step.

Holmes urged John forward gently. The doctor had both hands tightly gripping Sherlock's bicep and cutting off circulation to the detective's right arm. Sherlock's left hand was pushing gently against the small of Watson's back to make him walk forward.

Two steps.

Now they were at the edge of the gazebo.

Three steps. One more and they would be in the rain.

Four-

CRACK!

Thunder hammered in the sky and lightning threatened to tear the heavens apart. John fell to his knees, dragging Holmes with him and whimpering pathetically. Sherlock pulled the normally stalwart man against him and wondered what could have happened in his childhood to make storms crumble this strong man like a house of cards in a hurricane. Watson buried his head into Sherlock's jacket, body shaking violently.

"John..open your eyes and look at me." Holmes whispered, urging the man to look up at him.

In the arms of Sherlock Holmes, John Watson had not realized they were outside. being kissed and caressed by the warm summer rain.

**I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you**  
**Every thunder cloud that came was one more I might not get through**  
**On the darkest day there's always light and now I see it too**  
**But I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you**  
**I hear it falling in the night and filling up my mind**  
**All the heaven's rivers come to light and I see it all unwind**  
**I hear it talking through the trees and on the window pane**  
**when I hear it I just can't believe I never liked the rain**

John gasped and looked up, the rain slipping down his cheeks. His shaking slowly faded, as if absorbed into Sherlock's body, but his breathing was still shallow.**  
**

"I personally enjoy the rain. It is nourishment for the earth and known as the water of life. To farmers, it is a blessing. Rain is beautiful, John, because no matter how much it rains, we still remain."

"Noah's Arc..." John grumbled and Holmes chuckled again.

"And God gave people rainbows to make a promise to them that never again would floods wash us away."

**Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you **  
**Liked the rain always calling for you I'm falling for you now**  
**Just like the rain**

John straightened up and kissed Holmes, full of passion and need. His body was still tense and Holmes knew his fear wasn't entirely gone.

Holmes smirked. "Phobias are often cause by bad memories that relate to certain events. A person attacked by a dog may develop a phobia of them. New, good memories must replace old, bad ones. John? Let's make a good memory." Holmes smiled devilishly.

"Here?!" John gasped and Holmes nodded, kissing the doctor. The doctor laid back onto the stairs of the gazebo, pulling Holmes on top of him and deepening the kiss. The doctor, distracted by the heated kiss, didn't notice Holmes unbuckle his belt and open the doctor's pants.

"Holmes, we're in pub-Ahhh..." John's protests fell silent when a hot, wet mouth closed around his cock, the rain cooling hot skin.

Maybe rain wasn't so bad.

**XxX**

**Sorry guys, I hoped to finish this, but I am super sick and happy to have gotten this much done. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy, reviews will make me update! Sorry for any OOC-ness, but true phobias are nasty little things that can cripple any man. I am well aware John Watson is not a sensitive man (he was in the war as a doctor, he couldn't have been!) but I want the phobia to seem authetic. And Holmes...Holmes is a bastard who is very difficult to accurately portray in writing. For me, anyway.  
**

**So tell me what you guys think. Should I end it here or do you guys wanna see more action? Hehehe  
**


End file.
